


Slaveslut Vriska

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, F/F, Incest, Rimming, Tentacles, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds herself in a lot of humiliating positions as she is trained to be a good bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terezi and Nepeta were dressed like complete whores.

Vriska could barely believe how scandalously clad her friends were dressed. She was dressed in her regular outfit, as well as quite a bit of tape keeping her mouth shut and her ankles and wrists in a hogtie. She was propped up on her knees, looking up at Terezi and Nepeta.

Terezi was decked out in a tight latex ensemble, consisting of a tight sleeveless teal dress with a boob window in the shape of her symbol, bright red latex gloves and thigh-high high heels, and of course her trademark glasses.

Nepeta was wearing what appeared to be an incredibly slutty version of her regular outfit, which consisted of her regular shirt, but trimmed considerably so that it ended just below her nipples, a fur trimmed green jacket that was _barely_ larger than her tiny shirt, a grey jean skirt that was more like an oversized belt, as well as fishnet gloves and stockings and blue heels. She has her regular hat at least, but her tail was replaced by a buttplug tail. The finishing touch was a studded collar with a tag reading ‘fucktoy’.

Vriska couldn’t help but notice that neither Terezi nor Nepeta were wearing any panties, exposing their dripping pussies to her. Nepeta’s cunt seemed to have something in it, which appeared to be moving around inside her. Suddenly Terezi stepped forward and ripped the tape off, before groping Nepeta’s butt roughly and pushing her pussy right into Vriska’s face.

“What the _fuck_ is go-mmmphh!!!” Vriska tried to get a word in before Nepeta’s sopping wet pussy lips cut her off. Nepeta started to grind Vriska’s face, and Vriska reluctantly started licking Nepeta’s pussy as it was shoved into her face. As Vriska licked, she definitely felt something vibrating in Nepeta’s pussy.

“You’re kind of overdressed, don’t you think so, Vriska?” Terezi muttered while Vriska was distracted with Nepeta’s facial assault, running her hands down Vriska’s bound body. Her hands eventually started coming back up, and at Vriska’s breasts, she stopped to grope them roughly. After a second, she grabbed Vriska’s shirt and ripped it open, exposing her bra, which Terezi went on to tear off as well. Vriska didn’t seem to notice as Nepeta’s pussy juice started to drip down her chin. Terezi squeezed Vriska’s bare nipples until she finally let out a moan of pleasure.

Nepeta finally squirted all over Vriska’s face and mouth, and drenching what was left of her clothes. Luckily, Terezi came back with a knife and started slicing away and tearing off anything Vriska was wearing. Nepeta backed off, lowering her unbelievably skimpy skirt, and Vriska coughed for a few minutes before talking.

“What the hell was all that???? What are you two _doing_????????” Terezi and Nepeta shared a chuckle at Vriska. As Terezi tore off the last of Vriska’s clothing, leaving her completely naked, Nepeta explained “Why Vriskers, we’re training you, _obviously_!” Vriska stared at her, mouth gaping, as Terezi clamped a pair of handcuffs around Vriska’s wrists and cut away the tape, letting her ankles free. Nepeta giggled and continued “Soon your ass and pussy will be as open as your mouth is!” Terezi grabbed Vriska by the hair and growled into her hear “Stand up, _bitch_.” Vriska whimpered as she was forced to her feet.

Terezi and Nepeta looked Vriska over, before adding a few finishing touches. Terezi popped a ballgag into Vriska’s mouth, while Nepeta decorated her body with a few interesting phrases. ‘CUMPDUMP IN TRAINING’ went across her stomach, and ‘PLEASE BREAK MY HOLES’ went across her ass. Vriska protested loudly against her gag, but didn’t try and pull anything else. Terezi wrapped a blue collar around Vriska’s neck, and tightened it just a _little_ too tight. Nepeta finished up the first round of body writing with a big, bold ‘SLUT’ across her forehead. Terezi clipped a leash around her collar and tugged on it. “Let’s get going, we have a lot of training to do!!!”  She laughed as she led Vriska out of the room, with Nepeta following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

Vriska was led along a dim hallway that seemed to go on _forever_. It didn’t really help at all that Nepeta couldn’t stop reaching forward and squeezing Vriska’s breasts, or slapping her ass, or even trying to finger her pussy. Terezi didn’t seem to notice most of Nepeta’s advances, and when she did she scolded Nepeta for not being rough enough, or she scolded Vriska for slowing down. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a seemingly random door.

Terezi turned to face Vriska with a smile “You hungry?” she asked, and Vriska shook her head, which Terezi opted to ignore as she pulled Vriska into the room anyway. Inside the room there were about 8 beds, and only one of them had an occupant. It was Roxy, face down, unconscious, naked, and overstuffed with cum. The fluid leaked out of her nose and slightly agape mouth, and threatened to spill out of her asshole and pussy, both gaping open to a ridiculous point, and so much of it was packed into her stomach she looked pregnant. Her pale body was covered with a nice coat of spunk, as well as several lewd phrases scrawled out all over it, however most of it had been smudged up beyond legibility.

Terezi popped the ballgag out of Vriska’s mouth and pushed her towards Roxy’s bed. “Eat up, bitch!!” she yelled. Vriska stumbled a few steps towards Roxy, obviously not understanding what she was supposed to be doing. “So, um…where’s the food?” Vriska asked, trying not to sound completely clueless. Terezi only chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Vriska’s hair, before pushing her face first into Roxy’s gaping asshole. “It’s all over our dear friend here.” Terezi let go of Vriska’s hair and gave her ass a rough slap. “Do her a favor and clean her up a bit, okay? I want her spotless by the time I’m back.” With that, Terezi clipped Vriska’s leash to the bedframe, motioned to Nepeta before both of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

After a minute or so, Vriska finally managed to pull her face out of Roxy’s hole, coughing up a bit of cum that had been forced into her throat. There was no way she was going to be able to come close to eating up all of this, but whatever Terezi had planned for her if she didn’t do it was probably worse.

Reluctantly, Vriska started to run her tongue over Roxy’s ass cheeks, lapping up the cum off of it. She wasn’t even close to done when she started to move up Roxy’s back, which had noticeably less cum covering it. Suddenly, Vriska lost her footing and fell on top of Roxy, squeezing some of the cum out of her stomach, which sprayed out of her hole, onto Vriska’s own pussy. Vriska didn’t try to get off of Roxy, instead scooting forward so that she could steal some of the cum off of her face. She ran her tongue up the human’s cheek, cleaning off a thick coat of cum as she did. She repeated the motion, not swallowing the stuff, but collecting it in her mouth. It didn’t take very many licks till her mouth was full of cum, and she finally took a big gulp of it. She started the process again, this time edging to the side of Roxy’s open mouth, and finally brushing her tongue against Roxy’s limp tongue.

Roxy let out a small moan as their tongues connected, though she remained unconscious. Vriska paused, before getting up off of Roxy, and walking around to the side of the bed. Then, she lifted up a leg and roughly pushed Roxy until she was resting on her side, facing Vriska. This had the unintended effect of causing some of the cum in Roxy to spill out, but Vriska didn’t really mind that. She clumsily flopped herself into the bed facing Roxy, and started to make out with Roxy’s lips, sucking the cum out sensually.

Eventually the flow of cum out of Roxy’s lips had slowed down to barely anything, and Vriska gave Roxy’s face a few more licks to clean it up. After that was done she got up to move to Roxy’s other holes. The cum was leaking steadily out of Roxy’s backside, and Vriska figured if she positioned herself underneath it she could just lap it up as it came out. This plan didn’t really work out at all, and Vriska found more of the cum finding its way all over the front of her body and all over the floor than into her mouth.

Suddenly, Terezi came in through the door. “Alright, I think I’ve given you enou—jeez, you really made a mess, huh? When I said to clean her up, I was hoping you would’ve been smart enough not to spill cum all over everything…” Terezi pulled Vriska away from the bed and looked her over. The entire front of her body had been coated in a heavy layer of spunk. “At least she’s a little cleaner than we left her,” Terezi mumbled as she headed to the back of the room and retrieved a cart from a storage closet, along with a few extra items.

The first item was another leash, which Terezi clipped one end to Vriska’s handcuffs, and the other end to the cart. Roxy went on the cart, still unconscious, not nearly as covered in cum, still kind of bloated though. The next item was a large buttplug, which Terezi slicked up with a bit of cum that was lying around. “Bend over.” She commanded. Vriska bent over reluctantly, but stuck her tongue out at Terezi. Terezi responded to this a rough slap to Vriska’s ass, and roughly pushing the first half of the plug into her hole. “You’re going to have to learn to show a little more respect, you know,” Terezi said as she pushed the plug the rest of the way in at a more reasonable pace. The last item was a bit gag. “Any last words?” Terezi asked, smiling.

“I still don’t really understand what’s going on here” Vriska mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it!!” Terezi smiled as she fastened the gag into Vriska’s mouth. “Someone will tell you eventually.” Terezi unclipped Vriska’s leash from the bedframe and pulled her out, Roxy in tow. “…Probably.” She added as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Cumlimited Tentacles

It turned out pulling the Roxy cart wasn’t nearly as bad as having Nepeta groping her constantly, is what Vriska quickly found out. It wasn’t ideal, either, since all the cum really did weigh Roxy down. Terezi kept up a steady pace as she led Vriska through more confusing hallways, before coming to a door labeled “CUM REPROSITORY”.

At first glance, the room seemed pretty empty, but it soon became apparent that the entire floor was grated, and below the room was a massive vat of cum that was constantly being churned. Terezi pulled Roxy off of the cart and laid her down on the floor, before gently pushing down on Roxy’s stomach with one of her heels. Slowly, the cum was pushed out of Roxy’s stomach and womb, till there was only a _somewhat_ reasonable amount of cum inside her.

Vriska watched as the cum that was previously in Roxy drained through the floor into the vat, and Terezi flopped Roxy back onto the cart. After giving Vriska’s ass a playful smack, and handcuffing Roxy to the cart (just in case) the trio continued out of the cum repository and down through more hallways before finally coming upon a room with double doors.

Inside they found a writhing mass of tentacles, almost completely covering a room that would otherwise be a very classy lounge. There were several large couches set around the room, all of them having all kinds of clips and shackles to secure a girl into a seemingly endless variety of positions. On one of the chairs was none other than Rose Lalonde, completely nude save for a spiked purple collar, getting her pussy and asshole fucked by more tentacles than they logically should have been able to take. As they got closer, Vriska could see that Rose had a rather lewd tramp stamp, reading “TENTACLE SLUT”.

Rose didn’t notice Terezi, Vriska, and Roxy until Terezi tapped on her shoulder, and Rose almost jumped a little in surprise. As Rose waved for the tentacles to go, leaving her pussy gaping slightly and her ass gaping quite a bit, Terezi uncuffed Roxy and set her down on the couch next to Rose. “She’s back earlier than scheduled.” Rose said, as she picked up Roxy to look her over, before giving her a kiss on the lips. Roxy’s eyes fluttered open, kind of in surprise but not at the fact that her mother/daughter was giving the kiss. “Oh!” she said, as Rose finished her kiss, “What did I miss?”

“It seems as through we’ve got another Vriska” Rose said, mentioning at her.

“Ahhnahhah?” Vriska asked through her gag, surprised by Rose’s wording.

“Yeah, there’s _totally_ a lot of everyone,” Roxy explained, “Although there are especially a lot of Nepetas, isn’t it kind of weird how there are so many?”

“I _guess_?” Terezi responded.

It didn’t take long into the conversation for Rose and Roxy to start feeling each other up and groping each other, Rose was exploring Roxy’s pussy and ass, while Roxy was going straight for Rose’s tits. A couple of the tentacles had decided to get back to the Lalondes, snaking into Rose’s asshole and pussy, and Roxy’s asshole.

“Okay, we have our own business to do.” Terezi said quickly, pulling Vriska to another couch that gave them a very clear view of the Lalondes, and vice versa. Terezi pushed Vriska onto the couch, before going around behind her and uncuffing her handcuffs, before very quickly strapping them both into shackles that were built into the top of the couch. She went back and pulled Vriska’s legs up, so that they were parallel to her neck and secured them to 2 more cuffs built into the couch. Vriska’s asshole and pussy were _very_ accessible now, and Terezi took a second to pop the plug out of her ass. Vriska moaned softly as she did that, and she finally got to speak properly as Terezi pulled the gag out of her mouth.

“Comfortable?” Terezi asked, smiling.

“Wha-? No!!! Of course not!!” Vriska snipped back, more than a little annoyed with her predicament.

“Better get comfortable, then,” Terezi said, as she climbed on top of Vriska and went straight for licking her pussy, while giving Vriska a facefull of her ass. Terezi flashed a thumbs up at Rose, who returned the gesture, and suddenly Vriska felt tentacles slither up off of the floor and right up her ass and pussy. Terezi licked her clit as she pushed her ass more into Vriska face, before commanding her. “Lick my hole, Vriska.” Vriska didn’t have much of a choice, so she started to lick Terezi’s asshole. Meanwhile, the tentacle in Vriska’s ass continued to tunnel deeper inside, but between Terezi’s asshole, Terezi licking her clit, and the tentacle thrusting in and out of her pussy, it was easy to lose track of that one minor detail.

Vriska felt something warm and wet and slick coming up her throat, when suddenly it sped up and a tentacle burst out, thrusting roughly into Terezi’s ass as it went. Terezi gasped in surprise as the tentacle entered her ass, and she barely noticed Rose smiling slyly at them, and Roxy taking a quick break from eating her out to giggle.  

Another tentacle jammed it’s way up Vriska’s ass, and started thrusting. Four more tentacles slithered their way around Terezi’s arms and legs, holding them in place as the tentacle in her ass slithered its way through Terezi, eventually popping out of her mouth, and jamming itself into Vriska’s pussy. Vriska and Terezi both groaned as loudly as they could, which wasn’t particularity loud, as more tentacles stuffed themselves into every one of their orifices, and around their tits.

Suddenly, the tentacles started to heat up to a temperature that could be called hotter than the comfortable temperature, before unloading _almost_ literally boiling loads inside of Vriska and Terezi’s stomachs and wombs. This filled them up halfway, but not nearly enough, and as this realization came to Vriska, the tentacles started thrusting again, in preparation of a new load. The tentacles seemingly coincidently also blew their loads all over and inside of the Lalondes right at the same time. 

Rose laughed as Roxy eagerly started to clean out the cum from her ass, letting the tentacle occupying it to leave so that Roxy could tend to her gaping hole. “They’re having fun, don’t you think? I think Terezi wouldn’t mind taking a quick break from training Vriska.”

“Woah, wait, are we gonna give Terezi the full slave treatment, or just bone her senseless _very_ quick?” Roxy asked, as she took a break before getting started on Rose’s pussy.

“Hmm,” Rose looked over at the tentacle stuffed trolls, before cramming a few more in each of their holes for good measure. “I suppose we have a lot of time to think about it, why don’t we let them enjoy their gangbang for now, okay?”

And with that, Roxy crawled forward to give Rose a kiss on the lips, before Rose brought in another mess of tentacles to fuck them all senseless.


End file.
